


Of 15 Division & the Bureau

by AriesPrincessSlyffindor



Category: Criminal Minds, Rookie Blue
Genre: Cannibalism, F/M, Gen, Murder, Satanism, explicit - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-11-21
Updated: 2012-11-21
Packaged: 2017-11-19 04:57:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/569362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AriesPrincessSlyffindor/pseuds/AriesPrincessSlyffindor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a case in Toronto is related to two other cases in USA, the 15 Division and FBI's BAU team must work together to catch these killers. This his story is set after Andy & Nick's departure on the secret undercover work and Emily is still in the BAU! See Inside for Full Summary</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of 15 Division & the Bureau

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this story the summer after grade 9. Back then it was based with the FBI, but since I started watching Rookie blue, I decided to change up the story and do a cross-over base it in Toronto and involve my favorite rookie and officers along with my favorite FBI agents from Criminal Minds! I submitted this story for my portfolio submission for a university course – however now I just realized, half of it was deleted and my professor probably never received the complete version – I really technology, but maybe this is a good thing and I can write a better ending! Anyways here is what I have so far and ill post the rest of it when I rewrite, since it seems all gone, later and post it as chapter 2.
> 
> Disclaimer: Criminal Minds & Rookie Blue belong to their rightful owners, I only own my own story

It was the fourth time this week. She was the fourth woman to go missing, to be taken, more specifically. Sarah Patterson, 18, from Toronto, was last seen near the finch station, about a week ago.

Amanda Kerr, 19, from Victoria, British Colombia, was visiting a friend in Toronto, the night she went missing. She was last seen outside of promenade mall. Anya Leviski, 23, Russian-Canadian, an exchange student, last seen near Bathurst, after leaving from her dental cleaning appointment and then there was Rana Mansour, 21, a Lebanese-Canadian from Quebec city; she was taken just outside Paramount restaurant in Thornhill; as she headed to her car in the parking lot.

15 Division was in chaos. There was nothing that connected the four women, except the areas they were taken from. Amanda Kerr and Rana were both taken at night, while Anya and Sarah were taken in broad daylight.

Sam was doing what he did best. He was being his sarcastic self. When he was happy, he was sarcastic, when he was sad, he was sarcastic, when he was stressed, he was sarcastic, when he was pissed, he was sarcastic; that was the problem with Sam; the guy was always sarcastic.

15 Division was in chaos. They'd only just begun to move on from the loss of their friend, Detective Jerry Barber, when they lost three more members. It had been almost three months since Chris had moved to Timmins to be with his son and ex-fiancé, Denise. No one knew what had happened to Andy McNally or Nick Collins. The story was that Nick had decided to go back to the military and Andy, well, with everything that the poor girl had gone through, it wasn't hard to believe that she had wanted a break. Except no one really bought the story, but no one questioned it, at least not out loud.

Gail was back on the team, but she was a rookie again. But she was happy that she had her job back. Dov wasn't doing so well, his best friend Chris had left him and gone to Timmins, to be with his son, not caring that there is a chance that the kid wasn't even his. He'd told Dov that he really didn't care if the kid was his or not, with everything they had gone through, realizing how dangerous their job was, he didn't care if the kid was his or not. He just wanted a family. Dov had told him that he was being stupid. But Dov had no right to judge and it seemed that Gail had made it her life goal to remind him of his own fucked-up decisions.

Dov Epstein had just broken up with his long time girlfriend, because he was confused about his feeling another woman, for Crystal Marks. Gail didn't understand what he was thinking, when decided to hang out with Crystal. Crystal was in the no-go territory. You cannot just start hanging out with the sister of the boy, you'd shot to death, even if it was self-defense and even with Dov's name being cleared and even if he had felt guilty, he should have never started seeing her. What was he thinking? Was he even thinking?

Every time Gail tried to talk to him about her, he'd shoot her down and remind her to mind her own business and that even if it was against the policy, he just couldn't stay away from her. He'd been helping her get into medical school and she was helping him heal and move on from killing that boy; she was helping him, without knowing off course.

And then there was Officer Shaw, Oliver. He was dealing with his own problems too. Zoe, his wife, or maybe it was ex-wife now, no one really knew, had kicked him out again. It's really stupid, because he keeps pulling him in and then pushing him out. He is getting sick of it but he has his kids to worry about and he love Zoe, so he just lets it happen. He knows it's not healthy but he just wants his family back.

Frank had ordered, yes ordered, Noelle to take some maternity leave, to take of their kid, so there short of another, but they were used to Noelle's absence, since she'd been on desk duty for a while now, since you cannot have a pregnant woman on field.

As for Detective Luke Callaghan, he was probably on the team at the moment, who had a clear head. But he had his down time too, sometime last year, when he got caught cheating on Andy, and then, she left him for Sam. Those were tough times for him, but eventually he learnt that it was his own fault. He didn't know what he had until he had lost her… to a cop…his detective pride didn't take that news well. However today wasn't a good day for him either. Sam kept on pestering him about Andy, like he'd know where she was, well off course he knew, both her and the Collins kid were doing an undercover gig on his new taskforce, but it was supposed to be a secret and he wasn't going to tell Sam that.

So 15 Division was in a chaos and dealing with a dead-end case wasn't doing any of them any good. There was nothing that related the girls to each other, off course their kidnappers off course; a black van, without a plate number, two figures, masculine ones, would grab the targets and the third suspect was the driver. Sure, the girls were within the same age, but they had nothing else in common. They didn't share the same physical attributes. Amanda was a petite brunette, with a short pixie cut, and piercing blue eyes. Anya was a tall blonde with hazel eyes. Rana was also petite brunette, but she had long hair, and dark brown eyes. Sarah Patterson was a redhead with green eyes. They had never met each other. They were born, grew up and lived in different places. They were in different fields of studies, and in different schools.

Rana was the first girl to be taken; she was taken about four weeks ago. She'd just left Paramount restaurant in Thornhill, after attending a reunion with some of her friends. It was a Friday night. A week later, on Friday, in the afternoon, Anya Leviski was taken near Bathurst, after leaving from her dental cleaning appointment. Two weeks after Rana, on a Friday night, it was Amanda Kerr, who was taken just outside of Promenade mall, and just a few days ago, Sarah Patterson was taken outside of Finch subways station at exactly 12 O'clock noon. Today is Monday, which means, that 15 Division only has 3 days to solve and close this case, before another girl goes missing.

The problem with this case was that they didn't know what to expect. Usually by this time, bodies would start surfacing somewhere in the town, but nothing had come up. This gave the families some hope, hopes that maybe their daughters, their girlfriends, wives, mothers, would return home, alive and hopefully in one piece. The officers of 15 Division knew better than that. This was bad, this was really bad.

So there they were, in the meeting room, discussing the case.

"Officer Peck, you will speak to the families …"

"But sir, we've already talked to the families"

"I know that, Gail, just talk to them again, talk to the friends as well, see if they remember anything else… also try to hint at the chances of them not being alive… don't be too blunt about it, break it in slowly and gently, but don't demolish their hope either, do you understand, Officer Peck?" Frank asked his officer.

"Yes, sir"

"Epstein, you will ride with Oliver. Drive around the areas again, try to find out if we've missed something, see if the restaurant and dental office had a security camera, if they do, bring it in… Officer Swarek, take one of the rookie with you and cover the areas around mall… see if the mall or the parking lot's security cameras have any footage and Traci, you take Officer Nicholson, see anyone the drivers are bus stations saw or remember anything. The rest of you get on the streets, Division 15 is still on the lookout, so we need to make us look good, we've only a few tickets and arrest this month and it's not making us look as fierce as we once were. We have to fix that. Alright everyone, go on and get on the street and remember to serve and protect, let's go!"

With that, everyone go and left to their duties. Just as Frank was heading to his office, he was stopped by voice calling out to him, "Frank, I need to talk to you." It was Luke Callaghan, Detective Luke Callaghan.

"What is it Callaghan?"

"Not here, I need to talk to you in private, away from prying ears. Let's go to my office."

Inside Callaghan's office, Franks sits down on the sofa by the wall, looks towards Luke, sitting behind his desk, and asks again, "What is it? Is it about your taskforce? How are Collins and McNally doing?"

"There haven't been any issues and the last time we had contact with them was last week. They're fine, listen, this is about this case. I think this may be related to an old case. 10 years ago, Rochester, Minnesota, same thing happened: five young women were taken; a black van, without a plate number, two men doing the grabbing, while the third suspect drove the van. Five years ago, the same scenario in Quantico, Virgina. They have to be same crew. I have a feeling…"

"You think they've travelled up to Canada? I get that cases look similar, but Callaghan, but It's not like I can just call in the FBI team and be like hey, one of my Detectives thinks the cases are related…"

"You don't have to… I got a called last night from Rosati. She got a call from the BAU at Quantico. They want to help. They think it's the same crew too. So I think…"

"The BAU called Jo and she called you?"

"Yes, Frank, that is what I just said… so I think we should invite them in"

"This is bad, isn't it? Like real bad. Alright, call them and invite them in… listen I have to go and let the others know about this new progress of ours. Is that all you wanted to talk to me about?"

"Yeah… alright, I'll just call them in now, then"

The BAU team arrived the next morning; Agent Hotchner, Agent Rossi, Agent Morgan, Agent Jerreau, Agent Prentiss, Dr. Reid and "genius technology goddess, Penelope Garcia". That's how she had introduced herself. They had come prepared; with boxes full of information of the case, and the previous missing women. 15 Division's back room had become property of the said genius technology goddess, who was busy doing her magic, while the rest of her team has set up in one of the meeting place with the officers of 15 Division

"These guys are fast, organized and mission-orientated. They've been doing this for years now. It always happens during this time of the year, so it's safe to assume that this is probably part of a ritual…"

"A ritual? What kind of a ritual?"

"A ritual that requires the suspects to kidnaps and sacrifice five young women… these guys could be a part of cult; a Satanism cult or a vampirism cult, a cult that requires sacrifices on a five a gap...they could chose at random, or be specific" Agent Emily Prentiss explained.

"These guys are dangerous… five years ago, there was lead on them, the Virginia police department sent a few men to check out the lead, they were massacred, all beheaded, their bodies were ripped open with their organs missing. The suspect then disappeared, until four weeks ago, when the kidnapping restarted here in Toronto. You have to on your guard. Once your communication liaison announces a profile, there will be a flood of calls with people with leads. If you find something and find it suspicious, you need to call for back up, and stay hidden. Do not under any circumstances barge in. do you understand?" Agent Morgan said.

"As of right now, we only have two days to solve this and arrest these guys. Once the fifth girl is taken, we won't be hearing anything about these guys until five years from now. We need to move fast and we need catch them before Friday. Does anyone have any questions?" Agent David Rossi asked.

"So you think these girls are already dead?" Epstein asked

"Yes. There is a huge possibility that they're already dead."

"So do we tell that their families?" Gail asked.

"Yes, maybe you and Officer Epstein could do that? Talk to the families. JJ, I think you should join them as well."

"Off course, we'll get on that, right now."

"As for the rest of you, stick to your original plan of observing the areas. Reid, maybe you can drive with Officer Swarek. Morgan, you go with Officer Nicholson and Detective Nash. Rossi and I will go with Officer Shaw. Emily, you stay here with Garcia and help 15 Division, take the response calls. They're going to be flooded with them within an hour. Keep us posted. Alright then everyone let's go."

**Author's Note:**

> Please Review & Give Feedback


End file.
